The Nobles' Feast
} |name = The Nobles' Feast |image = The Nobles' Feast.png |px = 270px |caption = Caption here |prereqs = Prerequisites |location = Orzammar |rewards = Quest rewards |previous = None |next = A Noble Expedition |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Nobles' Feast is a central quest in the Dwarf Noble Origin. King Endrin Aeducan has organized a feast in order to celebrate his child's appointment as Orzammar's newest commander. Before the feast is held, the Dwarf Noble has the opportunity to explore the city. Walkthrough Upon conversing with Gorim, the Warden receives Codex entry: Orzammar Politics and Codex entry: Dwarven Faith. Don’t hasten to leave the bedroom just yet; of the interactive items aligned against the wall, from right to left: Vanity, which yields 5 ; a crystal (“containing an image of the city of Orzammar”), which yields Codex entry: The City of Orzammar; a chest, which gives a Dagger (iron), Mace (i), Maul (i), Shortbow (elm), one lesser health poultice, and a small grease trap. Finally, at the left side of your bed is a bust of King Endrin, your father, which naturally yields Codex entry: King Endrin Aeducan. Now that you are finished with your room, exit it. On the Warden’s immediate right is a book shelf, the top shelf of which yields codex entry, Orzammar History, Chapter One. Continue down the hall; the Warden will be greeted by two guards. Notice that Prince Trian’s room is locked. Turn right to see that Rica, an NPC from the Dwarf Commoner Origin though identified as “Mistress” here, hurriedly disappears into Bhelen’s room. You may leave her alone or you may enter Bhelen’s room and confront her. In Bhelen’s room, from right to left, you will find a letter ( ), a pile of books ( ), a locked chest (11 ), and Armorie (a Dwarven Merchant's Belt). Visit the Merchants After leaving the Royal Palace, you come across two dwarves arguing with each other. Upon investigation of the incident, you find that Bruntin Vollney is unhappy with one of the Shaperate's scholars published works detailing how House Vollney came to be. If you hear out the scholar's side of the story, he tells the Dwarf Noble that everything he has written has been recorded in the Shaperate, and is thus fact, despite Bruntin's hatred of it as Bruntin believes Vollney was more than a man. The Dwarf Noble then has the option of siding with House Vollney and covering up the hated truth, or siding with the scholar. Should the Dwarf Noble side with Scholar Gertek, he/she can ask for a reward of gold or a codex entry. Afterwards, the Dwarf noble can travel the Diamond Quarter and converse with various merchants, selling useless equipment, which is recommended. Eventually you will meet your siblings Trian and Bhelen. Trian is the rightful heir to the throne, yet his abrasive manner has made him appear like he would be a horrible king. Whispers tell of the favored child of King Endrin Aeducan, namely the Dwarf Noble, taking the crown upon the death of the king. Trian will order you to go to the feast held in your honor, but you can tell him off or comply to his demands. Lastly, a point of interest for the Dwarf Noble is to converse with the Weapon Merchant. He had tasked a messenger to bring a finely crafted dagger to the young prince, but Bhelen had tricked the messenger into trying to get Trian to hand it to the Dwarf Noble. As such, you can opt to take the dagger or not, though it is a fine weapon. Watch the Provings At the end of the Diamond Quarter is a royal escort that King Endrin had issued for the Dwarf Noble should he/she deign to travel to the Proving arena. With so few merchants being allowed to sell their wares in the Diamond Quarter, King Endrin feared that the Dwarf Noble would be harassed by countless merchants. When the Dwarf Noble opts to travel to the Proving arena, he/she can then talk to the Proving Master and tell him that they want to fight in the Proving to honor the warriors and test their skill. There are four fights total, and none of them are too difficult. The last warrior the Dwarf Noble faces is the warrior Frandlin Ivo, of House Ivo. Gorim states that House Ivo is relatively small, but Frandlin might be the one to raise up their status amongst the dwarven people. After defeating Frandlin, you are awarded the Ceremonial Helm, commissioned by King Endrin himself for the champion of the Provings. You can choose to either hand it to Frandlin or keep it for yourself. With the Provings over with, you can now choose to head back to the Royal Palace, where your commission as commander awaits, and nobles bicker over who gets what and what deals should be had. Deal With Lord Dace The throne room is the Dwarf Noble's next stop. Here, many nobles await their turn to ask King Endrin about any deals they might be concocting. Usually, they only care about something when it involves a potential fortune. Not only are the nobles among the crowd gathered in the feast, but Duncan of the Grey Wardens is here, at the behest of King Endrin. Talking to him yields several codex entries. Another person of interest is Lord Ronus Dace, a member of House Dace. He asks for a moment of your time to tell you of a mission of his. He wants to help out the surface caste, or in the minds of most dwarves, the "sky-touched". He feels that they should be allowed to return to caste and clan upon returning to Orzammar. When probing him further he says that truthfully he couldn't care less for the plight of the surfacers, but that it's for his wife that he is going through all of this. You can choose to help him, and in return he will provide either information or a note of sale that he says is worth 100 sovereigns. However, because of the way merchants work, the paper which has a listed value of 100 sovereigns can only be sold for 25 sovereigns. Whether this is intentional or an unintentional oversight is unknown. Yet all is not as it seems to be in the matters of dwarven politics. Lady Helmi of House Helmi calls you over to say that you would be making a foolish decision to side with Lord Dace. Recently he invested a great deal of money in an expedition that went horribly awry, and his want for a better life for the surfacers is just a way to regain his losses. Many houses would have to pay off the debts of the money he invested, Aeducan among them. So it falls to the Dwarf Noble to decide whether they should help Lord Dace in his scheme for a paltry amount of money that might in the end make House Aeducan repay House Dace, or if they want to publicly humiliate him among the other nobles. Additionally, the Dwarf Noble can choose to partake in an Honor Proving against Lord Dace's son. It's a fight to the death, and Lord Dace will apologize and leave to mourn his son. Result Category:Dragon Age: Origins quests Category:Origin story quests